praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Helena Bostromann
Helena Bostromann is a fictional character in the Reshan television series Havershom, portrayed by Madelina Halmstad. She was the show's fourth protagonist, being the central character of season four, and was a major character from season one to season eight. Characterization Helena instantly comes off as cold and unfriendly to people she doesn't know, however this is simply because she's an introvert, and believes that since she has all the people she needs in her life right now, she doesn't need to be overly friendly to anyone else. Despite growing up in a working-class household, she had a rather lavish childhood, and was spoiled by her parents with the money they had. Helena is often portrayed as one of the biggest jokesters in the group, loving to make people laugh. She also has a strong connection with animals, and likes animals more than most people, according to herself. While she can be childish often and has a problem with not taking responsibility for her actions, she is fiercely loyal to those she loves. Character history Helena was born on 24 August 1995 in the Eva borough of Hederhelm. She's an only child, and grew up with her dad, mom, and maternal grandmother. While the family was working-class, she still grew up somewhat spoiled and had a pleasant upbringing. Helena studies a natural sciences program at Marina Peffel School. Seasons 1–2 Helena is first introduced as the stoner friend of Lukas Titjansk. She is skeptical of Veronica Zeffermann upon first meeting her, and is hesitant to add her to the friend group, but is convinced to give her a chance by her other friends. Throughout the season, her friendship with Veronica continuously grows stronger, and she arguably eventually can be considered to be Veronica's best friend. When Veronica and her family are kicked out of her grandparents' home, Helena allows Veronica to move in with her, and they begin sharing a room. Helena gets an even bigger role in season two, as she is one of Lukas's best friends. Helena is the first person that Lukas's comes out to, and she then reveals that she's been having sexual feelings for Veronica as well, and is confused about them. After learning that Veronica is openly bisexual, the feelings intensify, and Lukas tricks Veronica into going on a date with her, but Helena chickens out and acts is if they're just friends. However, she doesn't reveal her sexual feelings to anyone else besides Lukas. Seasons 3–4 Helena remains a major character throughout season three, and is a voice of reason and comfort for Lise Kappel, who is one of her best friends. She also comes clean about her sexuality to Nicola Marinja, and develops a small crush on her. Helena becomes the main protagonist in season four of the show. The season begins with Helena discovering that her grandmother had died in the hospital of a stroke. After finding out, she begins having an unconsolable panic attack and ends up hospitalized in the psych ward. After returning home, she continues having panic attacks every morning before school, but doesn't tell her friends why she's been missing school days. Eventually, she bonds with Veronica about their shared mental health issues, and in the heat of the moment she kisses her. Veronica, taken aback, tells Helena that she wants to remain solely friends with her, which causes Helena's depression so sink further. While at an all-time low, she tries to overdose on sleeping pills, but at the last minute spits them all out upon discovering a text from Lukas telling her how much he's worried about her and loves her. She is eventually diagnosed with bipolar disorder, and begins taking medicine for her disease, although she's not happy about it as she's unable to drink alcohol while on the medication. Helena's season generally depicts what it's like to struggle with mental illness and to be confused as to who you are, as in the previous season Lukas was sure of his sexuality and was not questioning. Seasons 5–6 In season five, Helena maintains a much smaller role. While she isn't particularly adamant about removing Malina Sandsk from the friend group, she does nothing to prevent the others from doing so and doesn't stand up for her. Veronica's relationship with Samel Kopp proves to be controversial with the friend group, as her intense jealousy begins tearing apart her relationships with her friends, specifically Lise and Helena. Veronica eventually has a panic attack because she believes that Samel will leave her for Lise, and that she's unable to trust them. After her panic attack, she moves out of Helena's house and begins living with Samel. Season six sees Helena maintaining similar sized role. She reveals her sexuality to Klara Hagmann and they bond over each not knowing how to identify themselves. However, she still does not remain out to the majority of her friends. Seasons 7–8 Helena's role in season seven is small again. As the season is focused on a separate friend group, she is seen only occasionally. Helena's role greatly expands in season eight. While she participates in toskfammi along with the others, she generally remains a downer throughout the season because she's not able to drink due to her medication. However, she bonds with Klara over neither of them being able to drink. Ultimately, she graduates from Peffel along with the rest of the group, and ends up studying veterinary science at a polytechnic university. Other versions Helena is known under different names in different international remakes of the show. In the Velkanian remake, she is known as "Lili Zori", and is portrayed by Lenn Hek. In the Gregus remake, she is known as "Katja Jakera", and is portrayed by Marina Palova. In the Loghtian remake, she is known as "Anna Maks Salo", and is portrayed by Mari Frak Cheng. Category:Havershom characters Category:Fictional Reshan people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011 Category:Fictional characters with depression Category:Fictional characters with bipolar disorder Category:Fictional characters with anxiety disorder Category:Fictional characters from Hederhelm Category:Fictional LGBT people Category:Fictional characters who have attempted suicide Category:Fictional marijuana users